Male Oc x Honey-Sempai
by Hiro VP
Summary: a stranger came to the Host, but why? I hope you like this. BoyxBoy


N/A: _I can only say it was a bit awkward to write, but in the end I was happy as I hope you like it_

Couple: Inuzuki Touma x Haninozuka Mitsukuni.

It was a day like any other in Ouran, classes which had just finished announcing that soon the Host would open.

Gradually were arriving, the first was Tamaki who arrived with Kyoya, entering saw something or rather someone who did not know.

He was at least 2 higher than Tamaki, of black hair which reached below his shoulders, but was disheveled, his bangs covering one eye, giving see that these are blue, wearing a black shirt something loose with the symbol of the Akatsuki band on the front (N / A: Akatsuki (~ -o-) ~) A brown shorts and a pair of converse black with white.

It would not have any problem if it were not for the look tah had the kid, this was between anger and curiosity, but more angry, frightened Tamaki.

**-Tsk, brats –** He just said that and headed to the kitchen.

Then the boys realized that the other had two bags of considerable size.

**-¡Mama what will we do with this guy! His expression is scary!**

**\- What are you talking about? -** It was Haruhi who had come along with both Hiitachin, these viewed as Tamaki was in a corner with a black aura around him.

**\- Hi is worried because a guy is in the kitchen -** Kyoya answered.

**\- And what about that? -**

**\- Haruhi! You should have seen his face! For nothing in the world enter in the kitchen, dad will protect you! -** Tamaki said, hugging Haruhi in the process.

**\- I told you're not nor will you be my father -** Resulting with Tamaki crying.

**\- Oi Kaoru What do you say if we make a visit to this guy? -**

**\- I think it's good idea Hikaru -**

_In the kitchen:_

Both with innocent face (N / A: A couple of demons) enter in the kitchen and yes, they able to see the boy, this was making what looked like a dessert, specifically a cake. This caught the curiosity of Hiitachin and decided to ask.

**\- Hello -** said at the same time but did not get any response.

**\- Have you seen Hikaru, do not reply us -**

**\- Do not worry Kaoru, maybe he is shy -**

They were sharing a smile to the highest surrounding it with one arm each supporting the other's hand on the table.

**\- No need to be shy -** Hikaru started this time.

**\- Here we are in confidence -** Term Kaoru.

Both face up to see the boy's expression, but what they saw left them both frozen, the guy had a scowl _(N / A: Like the Sousuke just a little stronger )_ and an almost murderous aura, before the two react knife was embedded in the small gap of his hands on the table.

**-If you do not want to lose any of his fingers, I suggest you leave now -** Said the subject gravely, in a blink both left.

_Outside of the kitchen:_

Now Tamaki was accompanied by the Hiitachin in the dark corner, which baffled Haruhi, that is, that's what happen to take those two like that. Nobody realized apart from Kyoya, the boy had left the kitchen and headed towards where the other four.

**\- Girl, try this -** The three boys were stopped and slowly turned to see the guy now in front of Haruhi, he had a spoon with a piece of meat.

**\- Huh? Okay -**

**\- No Haruhi! That maybe have poison! -** Warned Tamaki, who prefer the open mouth at the sight of Haruhi consume the meat - **¡Nooo!**

**\- We've lost her! - **They shouted 3.

**\- It's delicious! - **Said a happy Haruhi.

**\- Hm, thanks girl -**

**\- D-you talking about? -**

**\- You can tell you're a girl even an idiot would realize that - **no more was said and he went to the kitchen.

_After 30 minutes:_

Host Club was open, Tamaki serving his clients in the role of Prince Charming, the Hiitachin twins in Their yaoi theater brotherly love, Kyoya was immersed in his computer while his clients were watching and Haruhi maintaining conversation with hers.

Nobody, absolutely nobody dared set foot in the kitchen, not even pass by. That came Honey-sempai and Mori-sempai, the two were heading towards their table, but because no one entered the kitchen, on the table there was nothing about the cake of Honey-sempai.

Tamaki saw his sempai, expecting the potentially explosive reaction of him to not see his dessert. But something happened.

The kitchen door opened, everyone present turned to see what happen, everybody especially the Host were surprise of what they saw.

There the boy stood before but hi was different, his unkempt hair was now appeased and into a low ponytail, revealing two blue eyes which showed no anger, you could say that both showed joy, the boy wore a white dress shirt long sleeve with a black vest, slacks and black shoes, imitating a butler.

**-T-Tou-chan -** listened to Honey-sempai say, seeing this was flushed to see the boy. The other began walking toward the Little boy and then bending, taking Honey-sempai's cheek gently.

**\- Mitsukuni, the food is ready, lets go -** giving him a smile that embarrassment to all who saw it.

**\- Hai! -** It lunged over the taller boy, wrapping him in a hug, they both went towards the kitchen **\- Tama-chan, Takashi will be alone today! -** Said cheerful and flushed the little guy.

Already them into the kitchen, outside were achieved hear whispers about what happened *_Who was that guy?* * How do he know Honey-Semai?* * I've never seen here*_

**-Mori-Sempai, you know who is that guy -** Haruhi asked.

**\- He's Touma, Mitsukuni's boyfriend -** To which everyone listened.

**-¡Eeeh! -**

Honey-sempai fans were among happy and laughing, imagining the tender of Honey-sempai with the handsome guy in romantic scenes. But...

**\- One moment, he left the kitchen -** Kaouru said

**\- But in the kitchen was that scary guy -** I followed Hikaru

**\- that Means! -**

**-****It's the same guy as before!** \- They exclaimed 4 simultaneously.

**\- Guys, he can be Honey-sempai's boyfriend, but we have to make sure he will not to do anything bad to him - **Said Tamaki.

**\- Leave them alone -** turned to see Mori-sempai, when he saw Tamaki would claim - **two of them can only manage to see 2 times a week, the last week there were no time.**

**\- I see, want to regain the time not spent together, well, let's leave it alone -** Returning all his work.

_In the kitchen_:

You could see a table elegantly arranged, which had already empty dishes, 1 cake of 3 was still intact. Touma was sitting on a small couch that was there and Honey-sempai was sitting on his lap.

The two were enjoying the warmth of another, Honey-sempai was in the arms of his boyfriend in a loving embrace as he leaned his face more in the highest chest.

**\- Mitsukuni, forgive me for having not seen you the last week -**

**\- Do not worry Tou-chan, I know you were busy-** Honey-sempai lifted his face and found a pair of blue eyes that saw him with great love, his boyfriend continued to caress his cheek.

**\- Still, we only see each other a few times a week, I should have done something –** He watched as the Little guy shook his head and then give him a smile.

**\- What matters is that now the two of us are here, together** **-** winnin a smile from the other.

**\- You're right -** Gradually both were approaching their faces - **I love you Mitsukuni.**

**\- I love you Tou-chan -**

Eliminating the short distance between them, the two boys joined their lips in a kiss full of love and appreciation.

Maybe both guys not see each other very often, no matter what happened they both always found a way of being and every time they see each other with all their strength, expressed the love they have for each other.

**END**

_I know my english sucks, I hate me for that._


End file.
